


Carmen Suitor

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben needs to pay more attention, F/M, I dunno if they really have retreats like this, Just a bit of fun, Kama Sutra, Modern Era, Rey wants to try something new, Reylo - Freeform, Weekend Away, retreat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Ben has a habit of tuning out when his wife talks. Not all the time, but lately it’s been happening more and more.He knew one day it would come back to bite him in the ass.





	Carmen Suitor

Ben has a habit of tuning out when his wife talks. Not all the time, but lately it’s been happening more and more.

It’s not that he doesn’t _love_ Rey – _he does_ (more than anything he’s ever loved in his life). It’s just that – _well - _the woman loves to talk.

_A lot_. And he just, doesn’t. So much.

He’s never been chatty, but he’s more than happy with that. He can talk about subjects he’s interested in no problem, but general chit-chat is really not his style. Which is probably why he married Rey.

She’s the yin to his yang, the conversationalist in their relationship. And she has this _adorable _habit of getting way too excited about almost everything. It’s one of the things he loves most about her.

He knew one day his habit of tuning out would come back to bite him in the ass. 

~~~

  
  


‘Do you think he’ll freak out?’

‘You mentioned it last night, yeah? And he said ok?’

‘Well, not exactly. But he said _yep cool whatever_ _you want_ _babe_, so much the same thing’ Rey giggles. ‘Babe, I swear he wasn’t even listening but hey that’s his problem, right? He can’t say I didn’t try and warn him. Give him a chance to back out’

‘Too right. I actually can’t believe you’re doing this. Getting naked, fucking in front of everyone. Damn girl!’

‘Says the woman who _gave me the voucher_ in the first place’

‘Hey’ Rose pipes up, defending herself. ‘Finn bought it for me, even though I _told him_ I wasn’t into it. And you accepted’

‘Hell, I’m up for a bit of naked fun’ Rey shrugs, keen to get her gear off and spice up her relationship. ‘I guess we’ll soon see how Ben feels about it, won’t we?’

‘Yas girl! And I want all the deets’

‘Of course! If I didn’t text you right after, what kind of friend would I be?’

~~~

‘Ready for the weekend, Benny boy?’ Hux practically slides in the door, slumping in the chair opposite and right next to Poe as they high-five.

‘I am’ Poe interrupts. ‘Gonna hit the bar, get pissed then get laid. You?’

‘Pfft, right. You mean veg on the couch playing PlayStation?’

Poe laughs at the accuracy. ‘Damn, you know me too well’. He’s resigned to the fact his weekends never quite eventuate the way he hopes.

Ben rolls his eyes at his mates. The scene playing out in front of him is their usual Friday afternoon occurrence, Hux and Poe talking up their weekend plans while Ben ties up loose ends so he can have a stress-free weekend away from work.

Except this weekend (for once) it’s _him_ with the plans.

‘It’s 4.30, will you shut that damn thing down already?’ Hux glares over the top of Ben’s desktop, pretending to hit the off button.

‘Fuck off’

’20 minutes and I’m shutting that fucker off if I have to do it myself’

‘I’ll be done in 10. Will you just chill?’

‘Shouldn’t you be home packing or something?’

‘No’ Ben huffs, saving his document before exiting out. He’s lost work more than once by rushing and he’s not going to risk having it happen again. ‘It’s just an overnight thing, I’ll chuck some undies and a change of clothes in when I get home. Done’

‘What is it again? Some _sex-workshop_?’ Hux laughs, wiggling his eyebrows at Poe. ‘Why do you need that anyway? Do you suck in the sack or something?’

‘Fuck up. There’s nothing _wrong _with our sex life’ Ben scoffs, tidying his desk ready for Monday. ‘It’s some relationship thing with some woman. Carmen someone? I dunno, I kinda tuned out’

‘Carmen ay? Does this Carmen have a last name?’

‘Uh, Suitor? Suitra? Something like that’ Ben knows he should’ve paid proper attention, but he’s not sure why it even matters. He’ll sit through this thing for Rey’s sake, then they can be done with it. If it makes her happy and maybe improves their relationship – even though it doesn’t _need_ improving – then it’ll be worth it.

‘Never heard of her’ Hux pulls out his phone, typing her name into Google, repeating it out loud as he types. ‘Nothing under Suitor. Carmen Sutra is some band, so that doesn’t sound right. Sounds a lot like Kama Sutra to me, I think you just misheard’

‘Kama Sutra? That Indian sex thing?! No way it’s that’

Ben’s done with this conversation. He has to get home and get ready to hit the road for 3 hours, he hasn’t got time for this.

‘I honestly have no clue. Right, I’m outta here. See you Monday I guess’

‘Catchya’

‘Yeah, seeya dude. Enjoy your sex workshop!’ Poe quips, waiting until the door closes before turning to Hux. ‘What’s the bet it _is_ Kama Sutra and poor Ben’s gonna get the shock of his life’

‘God, I hope so’

They can’t stop laughing at the possibility.

‘Meet you here first thing Monday morning? We’ll grill him for all the details’

Hux can’t wait. ‘Hell yeah. Bring on Monday!’

~~~

  
  
Leia picks at the caesar salad in front of her, glasses lowered on the bridge of her nose. ‘Looking forward to your weekend away?’

Ben’s not sure why she ordered food because she’s hardly touched it. He, on the other hand is _starved_. A full morning of meetings and he’d been looking forward to this extended lunch break, even if he had to share it with his parents.

‘Yeah, I guess?’ Munching another bite of creamy pasta, he savours the pesto flavour as it hits his mouth.

Han pipes up, beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. ‘What is it again?’ He puffs and blows, Ben waving the smoke as it filters his way. It’s a filthy habit and he should really give it up.

‘Some conference thing with some woman’

‘Wow, sounds…interesting?’ Leia laughs, detecting the obvious excitement in his voice. ‘And what woman would that be?’

‘Dunno. Carmen someone’

‘Carmen? I’m usually up with the latest guest speakers, but I can’t say I’ve heard of her’

‘Last name’s Suitor. Or Suitra? I dunno. I guess I’ll find out tomorrow’

‘Carmen Suitra?’ Leia’s eyebrows narrow and she steals a glance at Han, who simply shrugs back at her. ‘Are you sure that’s her name?’

‘I think so. I dunno, Mom. Like I said, I really wasn’t paying attention. All I know is Rey’s keen for me to go, and it’s some _thing_ of Roses’ she didn’t want’

‘Fair enough. Will be nice to get some time away together anyway’

‘Yeah’

‘And I trust you’ll be working on those grandchildren while you’re away, hm?’

Here we go. Same thing every time.

‘No, mother. You just can’t wait for me to get her pregnant, can you?’

‘I’m just excited. You can’t blame me, can you? You’re my only hope you know’

Yes, _he knows_, all too well. And if he were to ever forget, she’d be right there to remind him.

‘It’ll happen, don’t worry, but probably not for a few years. Think you can wait that long?’ Ben rolls his eyes at his mother with a huffed laugh.

‘Fine, fine. I guess I’ll just have to, won’t I?’

‘Yes, you will’

It’s always the same when they get together. His mother hints at grandkids, his father just comes along for the food. Nothing changes really.

Still, they’re family and he does love them in his own way.

Pasta devoured, Ben swigs the last of his beer. He shouldn’t really be drinking before going back to work, but one beer isn’t going to hurt. ‘Right, better get back to it. Thanks for lunch’

‘Anytime. We’ll speak Monday?’

‘Yeah, no worries. Talk to you Monday’

Ben sets off on the 5-minute walk back to work, full and content having survived another successful lunch with the parentals.

As he rounds the corner out of sight Han lowers his glass, stealing a glance at his wife. ‘Carmen Suitra? He was actually serious when he said he had no idea?’

Leia can’t help but chuckle at how naïve her son is. She thought she raised him better than that.

‘If you’re thinking it’s a Kama Sutra workshop and Ben’s gonna get the shock of his life, I’d say you’d be right’

Han erupts in laughter, clearly amused at all of this. ‘Shit. Can’t _wait_ to hear more about this one come Monday’

‘He might even enjoy himself. Remember when we tried it once?’

Han’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head as if trying to remove any memory. ‘Unfortunately. And I’d rather forget all about it, if you don’t mind’

~~~

‘And pack your black boxers, babe! You know I’ve always loved those!’

Rey’s singing out from the kitchen where she’s currently rummaging through the pantry looking for road-trip snacks.

Ben’s not sure _why_ she’s requesting specific boxers for this trip, but if this has _anything_ to do with the possibility of him getting laid this weekend then he’ll throw both pairs in just in case.

He decides to do just that, right as she appears in the doorway. Leaning her head against the frame, she watches him pack the last of his things. ‘Ready to go?’

He glances at her case and handbag, all packed and ready by the door. She’s _definitely_ ready.

‘Yep. Just gotta grab my wallet’

‘Pack condoms in there?’ she asks, eyeing his case on the bed.

‘Yeah, a few. Why?’

‘Won’t need them’ she winks, and he knows now this weekend is gonna be a doozy. His mother just _might_ get the baby she wants so badly.

‘Alrighty’ Rey grins, grabbing her things. ‘Better hit the road then’

~~~

The accommodation is nice. _Really nice_. A private retreat set amongst rolling green hills and stunning gardens, with a pool and tennis court.

Not that they’ll have enough time to make use of most of it with only a one-night booking, but still.

Strolling the hall from reception to their room Ben notices it’s rather quiet for a retreat hosting a conference this weekend. He’d have expected the halls to be bustling, but instead he can only see a handful of other couples. He figures they’re probably in their rooms making the most of the facilities.

The room is as nice as the rest of the place, with everything you could need for a weekend away. White robes hang from the back of their door, slippers sit beside the bed and there’s every movie and TV channel you could possibly want.

Once the event is over, Ben hopes they can make the most of the comfy king-size bed. Would be a shame to waste it.

‘_Wow_. I heard this place was nice but’ Rey’s opening every cupboard and drawer, seeing what other freebies they’ve been provided. She has a habit of taking all the free shampoos and conditioners, any freebies she can get her little hands on really. ‘I can’t believe Rose gave this up!’

Ben places their cases on the floor, keen to go and make the most of the sun while it’s still out. ‘Yeah, why did she again?’

Rey sighs, plonking on the bed with her feet dangling off the end. ‘I _told you_. Finn bought it for their anniversary, but she wasn’t into it, so I said we’d take it off their hands. I guess you missed that the first ten times I told you’

She can’t help but roll her eyes at him, unsure why she expects anything more. Ben has a really bad habit of not listening properly, something you think she’d be used to after 4 years.

‘But it’s only a talk thing. Surely he could’ve put up with some woman rambling if it meant getting to stay in this place? Mind you, I’m not sorry. At least now we get to enjoy it instead’

It’s clear _yet again_ that Ben hasn’t been paying attention the multiple times she’d been telling him all of this. She debates telling him again, but what’s the point? He’ll find out soon enough, and if it came as a shock to him - well then that isn’t her fault.

They walk the retreat, checking out all the available spaces and locating the restaurant for later on. As they pass a room with soft, white curtains from floor to ceiling multiple couples walk out the open door dressed in matching robes and slippers.

Ben attempts to take a peek in the door before it closes but he’s unsuccessful. He figures it’s yet another pool, or maybe a sauna he hadn’t seen on the map, deciding he’ll try and find out for sure later.

They wile away the morning on the lounges by the pool, Ben stripping to take a dip more than once as Rey watches on. She’s trying to stay dry, at least for now.

‘Not coming in?’ He swims to the side of the pool resting his chin on the ledge to look up at her with sad puppy dog eyes. ‘Water’s really nice’

‘Hm, nah. Maybe later’

‘If you’re sure?’

‘Yeah. You go though’

‘Nah, all good. I’m done’ Ben pulls himself from the pool, Rey practically drooling as he stands to full height, water droplets sliding the length of his pale, ripped torso.

** _Save it for later. Save it for later._ **

It takes all her willpower not to jump him right then and there by the side of the pool, but that isn’t what this weekend is about - at least not for her.

Standing to drag her towel from the lounge, she slips her flip-flops on and leans over to grab her book. ‘We should probably head back and get ready’

Ben’s not keen, but he knows the event is this afternoon so there’s no point trying to get out of it now. He’s committed to it (_whatever it is_) and he’s here now to see it through.

Back in their room Rey can’t keep her eyes off her hubby’s wet body, especially when he comes up from behind to purposefully rub it against her. Head resting back against him, she sighs into the quiet.

She could definitely fuck him right here and now, but she’s saving her next orgasm. She wants it to be _other-wordly_, like nothing they’ve ever done before and she’s got everything crossed it’ll be totally worth the wait.

After all, that’s what the brochure has promised.

Ben watches Rey change into her best underwear, wondering why she’d bother when they’re just going to sit in an uncomfortable chair for the next 2 hours.

‘You’ll need your robe’ she points out, shucking hers over her bare, tanned shoulders. ‘And the slippers’

He stares back at her with a frown. ‘What for? I was just gonna wear my jeans and shirt’

Another deep sigh escapes her. She walks over to stand right in front of him, taking the clean shirt from his hand to throw it back onto the bed. ‘Ok. Shall I explain this _again_? For the eleventh time?’

Ben decides he needs to listen this time so he knows what the fuck is going on. He’s learnt nothing by not listening, obviously.

‘This is a _sex workshop_’ Rey’s sure to say the words _sex_ and _workshop_ exceptionally slowly, hoping it might finally sink in this time. But all Ben can think about right now is what Hux had said yesterday afternoon.

_He was right_.

He _despises_ when he’s right.

‘Sex workshop?!’

‘Yes. Precisely’ she nods, glad to see he’s finally listening. ‘So wear your black briefs and your robe and slippers. Do you understand?’

She’s talking to him like a child (which he probably deserves) but it’s more of a turn on than anything. She can tell him what to do any day.

‘Just underwear? Are we gonna actually have sex at this thing?’ he laughs, knowing that would never happen. Except from the way his girlfriend is currently looking at him, clearly he’s wrong.

‘Wait…you’re telling me…’

‘Yes, Ben’ she nods again. ‘We are’

_Shit. _He’s fine with having sex as much as they want (_in private_) but having sex in front of other people??

No way.

‘You’re not joking?’

‘No babe, I’m not. Look, if you really don’t want to then fine. I’ll just go by myself. I’ll be the only one there not having sex, but hey’ she shrugs, disappointed.

As much as he doesn’t want to do this, it’s his fault he didn’t listen, not hers. He said he’d do this – even though he didn’t know what he was committing to – so the least he can do is see it through.

He knows he’d do pretty much anything for Rey anyway. Serves him right.

~~~

He’s already squirming uncomfortably, and _Carmen_ is only just introducing herself to the class.

Ben’s seated cross-legged beside Rey, both of them along with the other couples in the room dressed alike in matching white fluffy robes and slippers.

The room is stark, yet comforting, a number of single beds lined up around the side of the room and soft yoga-type mats scattered around the floor.

Miss Holdo (turns out her name _isn’t_ Carmen Suitor, after all – who knew?) is an older lady - tall and slender with unusually purple hair. She’s sweet and softly spoken and just the kind of woman Ben would picture running this kind of workshop.

‘Welcome couples’ she begins, seated on the floor at the front of the room. ‘And welcome to our Kama Sutra retreat’

Ben can’t help but cringe, still disbelieving he’s actually expected to have sex in front of these people.

‘By the end of today I hope you’ll have several new techniques and positions you can use to spice up your sex lives. But not only that, I hope you’ll also come to know each other’s bodies far more intimately than you already do’

Rey’s mind drifts to their own sex life. There’s nothing lacking (quite the opposite in fact), although she’s always open to new things. She and Ben have sex regularly enough and it’s always good, that’s never a problem, but she’s hoping he’ll open up more and explore her body in new ways after today.

And she hopes to do the same for him.

It’s not that they are in a rut _yet_, but she hopes this might help prevent them from getting into one - help them find more intimate ways of lovemaking they can use every now and then to keep life interesting.

‘I know it might seem daunting making love with other people in the room’ Holdo continues, ‘but trust me when I say - the other couples will be focused solely on themselves, as you should be on yourselves. So, feel free to be as open and intimate as you are comfortable with. And with all that in mind, I think we should get straight into it’

‘Feel free to ask questions at any time, no matter how silly you feel they may be. I’ll be walking the room to see how you’re all going and if you need any help or don’t understand anything, please let me know. Ok. If you could all please remove your robes? You may keep your underwear on for now’

Ben’s grateful for small mercies, quickly and discreetly scanning the room. Two of the other four couples appear to be around their own age (mid-20’s, early 30’s) and there’s two older couples around 50 or so.

He’s impressed they’re willing to get their kit off at their age, especially in front of younger, more agile couples.

All of them now seated in their underwear, Rey grabs Ben’s hands to give them a comforting squeeze as Holdo continues to tell them about the history of the Kama Sutra.

‘Kama Sutra is the oldest surviving Hindu text on erotic love’ she all but purrs. ‘A mix of prose and poetry, if you like. The original composition date is unknown, however historians have variously placed it between 400 BCE and 300 CE’

Ben is already tuning out to her rambling. And now he can see Rey seated opposite in only her underwear, he’s more than a little keen to get his hands involved.

‘Now, onto the important parts. Intimacy and foreplay’

** _Now we’re talking._ **

There’s plenty of things mentioned here Ben is suddenly _very interested_ in – holding and embraces, mutual massage and rubbing (two of his very favourite things), pinching and biting (not really his style, but he’ll give anything a go at least once), french-kissing and the many styles of fellatio and cunnilingus - the latter being his most favourite thing in the whole world.

They’re jointly enthralled by Holdo’s knowledge on the subject, but Ben can’t help but lean in and whisper in his wife’s ear. ‘Woman knows her stuff. Bet she goes off in the bedroom’

Rey tries to stifle her giggle but of course Holdo notices. ‘Mrs and Mrs Solo, was it? Is there something you’d like to share with everyone?’

She walks closer, standing over them both. It’s just like being caught talking during class, Ben immediately feeling the same amount of embarrassment and shame as blush covers his face.

‘Uh, no. Not really’ Rey elbows Ben and he decides he should just shut up and play nice. He doesn’t want to cause any trouble.

‘Well maybe you’d like to demonstrate our first position for the rest of the class?’

** _Oh shit._ **

Holdo stands nearby, eyes roaming the rest of the class. ‘No, I would never single anyone out, but maybe we should start, seeing as Ben is so keen. I think it’s time for that underwear to come off, don’t you?’

A few groans go up, but at least now they won’t have to be the first and only ones naked.

They begin removing their robes and Ben tries to be as discreet as he can, shucking his underwear while holding his robe open to give Rey a hint of privacy.

‘Now, as you’ll be having sex today you can choose to use the provided condoms’ Holdo gestures to the table in the corner, ‘or you can choose not to, depending on your own personal needs. So, time to get those penises hard’

Nervous laughter erupts across the room as a few couples head for the table, Rey, Ben and one other couple staying put. Ben can’t help but check out all the naked cocks on display. He tries not to compare himself to everyone else, but it’s hard when he’s clearly the most well-endowed man in the room.

His chest puffs with pride as he sees everything from smaller cocks to average ones, smooth to wrinkly. Nothing the size of his though. He tries to forget ogling the other cocks to instead focus on his very own Rey.

‘I’ll give you some time to get your partner hard and please, don’t stress if it takes a bit longer. We’re not going to rush you. Take as much time as you need’

Rey steals a glance downward with a smile. She doesn’t even need to _touch_ Ben, his beautiful cock already standing proudly to attention. She’s always loved how responsive he is. All she need do is take her clothes off and _voila!_

He just shrugs back at her as she stands up against him with her back to the class. Taking him in hand, her fingers move slowly and sensually over his thick length. She’s never loved a cock the way she loves Bens. She could literally _live with that thing inside her_, as impractical as that might be.

‘The best way to start is with an oral position, just to get you both nicely warmed up. How about we try a little something called _The Congress of the Crow_. For this I’ll need you both laying on your side in the semi-foetal position. You can use the mat or the bed, whatever you feel comfortable with’

Rey’s eyes light up like a kid at Christmas and she bites her lip, her excitement contagious. Ben thought this would be the most embarrassing thing in the world, but he’s finding he’s more intrigued by what they’ll be learning than anything.

It’s kind of thrilling not knowing what they’ll be doing next.

‘Bed?’

‘I think so’ Rey grabs his hand, pulling him to a free bed in the corner of the room closest to the exit, just in case he decides to bolt.

‘Now, if you want to stop at any time, please do’ Holdo continues. ‘And if there’s anything I suggest that you _don’t_ want to try, there’s no pressure at all. You can simply choose to watch instead’

Ben thought that would be more his style, but the way he feels right now he’s just keen for any action he can get.

They lie in the position Holdo suggested, Rey’s face now in line with Ben’s beautiful cock. She’s so hungry to get it in her mouth she can’t even wait, leaning forward to lick the pre-come from the tip before sucking the head between her lips, causing him to flinch and groan loudly in the silence.

‘Ooh, good to see someone’s keen’ Holdo remarks, which seems to set the rest of the couples at ease. ‘That’s what we like to see’

Ben chuckles, ignoring the blush on his face, knowing that no-one can see it anyway. He curls closer to Rey’s pussy, glistening with slick already. He swipes at her with his tongue, wasting no time pushing it through her lips to open her up. She tastes exquisite, as always.

‘You can choose to orgasm or not, that’s also completely up to you. If you want to save it for sex later, then you should do just that’

Ben realises then he probably _should’ve_ grabbed a few condoms, because if they’re going to be trying multiple positions and he’s going to be coming more than once, then poor Rey is going to be a mess.

He decides he’ll grab a few after this.

The other noises in the room he thought might be a distraction, but it’s the opposite – they both find it’s more of a turn-on than anything. Like listening to porn.

When Rey finally comes, he laps up every drop, licking his tongue all over to clean her up. It was a pretty amazing orgasm from what he could tell and although he’s close, he’s not sure he can come with how gentle she’s being.

Plus, he doesn’t want to just yet.

‘Babe’ He sits up, grabbing the base of him to pull it from her pretty, wet mouth. That move alone is pure torture and she looks immediately disappointed. ‘Not yet. I want to come inside you’ he whispers, and she smiles.

Seems they’ve finished first and it’s an awkward wait for the other couples to catch up, especially the older couple who take longer to come. Ben fills the time with touches and kisses, knowing that’s an important part of this whole KS thing. They find themselves making out and keen for the actual sex part quicker than either of them had expected.

The first sex position they try is the Sammukha (the passion position). Rey leans back against the wall as instructed, legs spread wide. She uses the provided stool to stand on as Ben’s tall and this won’t work otherwise. Placing her arms around his neck she sighs as he finally enters her, with Holdo talking them through each step.

They’re amazed at just how intimate this position is, with eye contact at a premium. Rey finds she keeps closing her eyes and Ben keeps telling her to open them again. She’s really trying, but it’s hard when it feels so good and the natural reaction is to let her eyes fall closed.

This position is about as intimate as it gets, and she hopes they’ll definitely be doing it again. And seeing Ben’s face right opposite when he comes is amazing. She could watch that all day and never tire of it. The screwed-up expression of pleasure and pain is pure perfection, that deep moan going right through her.

She _loves_ making him feel that way.

They take a small break before it’s onto position 3 – Janukurpara (the pleasure position). And it doesn’t take long to see why it’s called that, Ben lifting Rey up with her arms around his neck and his elbows locked under her knees. Ben’s thankful for the time he spends in the gym because there’s _no way_ he’d be strong enough to do this otherwise.

The penetration is _deep_ and the expression on Rey’s face when he hits deep within is something he could never tire of seeing. He comes again, and he’s not sure how many more times he can do this.

People who say they have sex multiple times a day are total liars, he’s sure of it.

Rey orgasms this time too and they both crash to the bed sated and exhausted. Thankfully by then it’s time for another break. This time they throw their robes on and sit cuddled on the bed whispering to each other.

‘I’m glad we did this’

‘You are? I thought you’d be hating it’

‘Me too. But I’m actually loving it. And I just wanna keep fucking you’

‘Mm. I love when you fuck me’ She buries her head into his chest, his arms extending around her shoulders. She’s so satisfied already she’s not sure how long she can keep doing this.

They try two more positions before the class comes to an end. As much as they’ve enjoyed it, she’s pretty sure she could sleep for a week. And she’s some kind of sated she’s never ever been before.

** _Thanks Rose._ **

Seated on the mats again, Holdo stands up front of the class with a smile. ‘Well, I must say you’re one of the best classes I’ve ever had’

Ben wonders if she says that to everyone.

‘Now before you go, be sure to grab your free gift bag of goodies and if you wouldn’t mind filling out the survey inside and leaving it at reception, I’d be most grateful. Thank you for coming today, pun totally intended, and I hope you’ll have a long and happy sex life together’

Ben and Rey definitely plan to.

Back in their room they sit on the bed rummaging through their goody bags before they decide to eat dinner and then shower together, enjoying each other’s naked bodies once again.

Ben sinks to his knees to eat her out and even though she’s tired she doesn’t protest, leg hoisted on the side of the tub as her hands yank at his hair.

It’s the perfect end to the perfect day.

~~~

** **

‘Well, well. Look who it is’

9am Monday morning and Ben finds his office door unlocked, Hux and Poe seated in the chairs opposite his desk. He was hoping for a quiet Monday morning, but it’s clear now he won’t be getting it.

‘How was_ Carmen?’_

‘Yeah, about that’ Ben drops his bag to the floor, crossing his arms to lean back in his chair. He can feel his face flushing and he wonders how much they already know.

‘I knew it! It was that sex workshop, wasn’t it? Kama Sutra? Holy shit. I need details’

‘Settle down, geez’

‘Did you actually fuck? In front of other people? That’s so hot’ Poe thrusts a flyer in front of him - a flyer for the event in question.

Ben picks it up, reading it over. ‘Where did you get this?’

‘Oh, I printed it off their website. Once we knew it wasn’t what you thought, we looked it up. Anyway details, how was it?’

‘Yeah, c’mon. Spill’

Ben realises he holds the upper hand here. They want details and only he has them. He can use this.

‘You know that report due tomorrow? The one I haven’t even started yet?’ he smiles, maybe a little cruelly.

‘Fuck no. No way’

‘Fine’ he shrugs. ‘No details then. I got work to do anyway’

Poe and Hux glare at each other, knowing there’s only one way they’ll get what they want.

‘Fine, you win. We’ll do it.

‘9am tomorrow morning? On my desk?’

‘Yes, fine. 9am tomorrow. Now, spill’

‘Alright boys, pull up a seat ‘cause _Carmen Suitor_ gonna blow your mind’

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun, inspired by some books a friend lent me haha Certainly made for some interesting reading :)  
Comments & kudos always appreciated! Xxx


End file.
